Loving Punishment
by Italia and Puerto Rico
Summary: Clyde was caught with Kyle, how will his Auntie Butters respond? Note this is an AU and there is a big difference in ages


He walked by the door to Kylie's room, hearing sounds. He wouldn't have been surprised if the kid was doing something with Craig... but those other moans... they didn't sound like Craig. The nurse walked closer to the child's bedroom and heard the voices a bit clearer. That other voice.... after a bit of examination he realized who it was... the fact shocked him. What had they done? Why was Clyde in the house?

Leopold Butters Stotch stood by the door longer, listening to the entire session. He even heard at the end worry about what Kenny would do. Fuck Kenny, Kylie just soiled Clyde! He... Kylie just took the boy's first time, a time that should have been reserved for Butters himself. But no, it seemed Clyde had just been too eager. Butters growled as he walked from the door and downstairs, sitting in the living room. Whats done was done, now what could he do?

The boys came down normally, dressed and smiling like innocent little kids might. It seemed when Clyde was fired up he was different, probably the same with Kylie.... but Butters would never know that. The adult sat there, watching the kids as they went to go play some video game. This gave Butters time to think, what to do with Clyde?

A few days later Kenny decided to bring Craig and Kylie to some water park. Butters declined his invitation, probably one of courtesy, and instead brought his "nephew" to the house once the rest of the family was gone. Clyde obediently followed Butters to the bedroom like a little lost puppy. "What're we doing up here Auntie?" Clyde asked, an innocent, confused look on his face. God damn that cute little facade.

Butters shut the door and locked it, turning to face Clyde. "Sit on the bed," he ordered, Clyde obliging immediately. Butters opened the closet. He would have to borrow some things from Kenny it seemed. Pulling out a box, Butters opened it and grinned at what he saw. Perfect. He closed the box and brought it to the bed, setting it right next to Clyde's feet on the floor. The little boy looked at it, then up at his Auntie. "Whats that?" He asked with a small tilt of his head.

The blond adult pushed the boy back on the bed and sat next to him, kissing the small, soft lips. "So Clyde, you enjoy disobeying me? Such a naughty little nephew. I told you to wait until you were a little older for sexual love. Seems my dirty little nephew couldn't wait though," Leopold's hand slid up the blushing boy's shirt, creeping upwards until he reached a small nipple on the boy's chest, rolling it around between his index finger and thumb. "It looks like he went to his cousin instead of waiting for his Auntie. Mmm... what should Auntie do with his naughty little nephew?" The blonde grinned as Clyde's breathing became heavier. "I should teach you a lesson, shouldn't I, you impatient little boy."

Clyde let out a small sound of pleasure and squirmed a bit, looking up at the older man. Was he actually going to get to feel his Auntie's touch in such a way? He saw his Auntie grin and then slide down, kneeling in front of Clyde next to the bed... that was where the box was. Clyde made a move to get up but froze when Butters gave him a glare. "You stay right there young man. Don't you dare think of doing anything unless I tell you to."

Auntie would be stern, he was punishing the boy, and nephew needed to learn how to listen. Clyde heard a small jingle and bit his lip. What was Auntie getting? "Take off your shirt. Don't move, take it off right there my dirty little nephew." He pet the boy's inner thigh and then returned his attention to the box. Clyde bit his lip harder and pulled off the shirt, not moving from the laying down position. Butters watched with approval, noting the marks on Clyde. Well, it wasn't right that Kylie got to mark the boy and Auntie didn't, now was it? "On your stomach Clyde." The brunette flipped over hesitantly. He loved his Auntie and wanted to listen.... but what was Auntie going to do to punish him? Clyde felt his arms being pulled together behind him and the clink of metal. "I heard you like to be tied up, hmm Clyde?" The young boy felt metal wrap around his wrists and gasped. Handcuffs.

Butters picked up the boy and laid him in the middle of the bed, his chest facing up. "I think I can make this even better... close your eyes Clyde." The blond mumbled before getting off the bed and picking up a scarf. He folded the thick scarf over once and climbed back on the bed. He slowly placed the scarf on the boy's eyes. At first the boy panicked a bit, wanting to know what was going onto his eyes, but after a few seconds he stopped and Butters tied the cloth around the upper half of his face. Everything became dark. He couldn't see anymore.

"A-Auntie... what're you gonna do?" Clyde whimpered. The cute act, it would've worked if Leopold weren't already so into this. Clyde felt his pants being unbuttoned and slowly being pulled down with his boxers. "Thats for me to know and you to find out you dirty, naughty, horny little nephew of mine." He whispered into Clyde's ear, petting the small boy's cock, watching him get harder and harder. Just watching the squirming boy and hearing his sounds made Leopold hotter, made a tent grow in his pants as he looked at the naked boy. His hand moved from the boy's cock and played with his balls, but only for a split second, moving down to his destination quickly, Clyde's tight ass. He pressed a dry finger to the hole, his grin growing bigger as the boy squealed and squirmed, his panting growing heavier. "Has Kylie been in here? Hmm? Or have you only been in him?" He pushed his finger against Clyde's hole a little more. "Tell me."

"I-I've been inside him Auntie... n-n-no one has t-touched there before." The blushing boy said quickly. Noting the complete fear in his voice Butters sighed and kissed the boy. "Don't worry Clyde. I'm still your Auntie even when I'm punishing you. It won't hurt too much, I promise." He saw the boy calm down a bit. Auntie was still there, still loving him. Good. Now that this issue was addressed it was back to business for Butters. The blond licked Clyde's ear and nibbled on it a little. "I wonder what else your Uncle keeps in that box, what else can make this punishment more...fun?"

Clyde felt Auntie leave his side, leaving him panting and hard on the bed, still a bit worried. What else could he use? What else could make this more..."fun"? What else might Uncle have in that box? He felt the weight on the bed shift, Auntie was coming back. What had he taken? Clyde immediately gasped when he felt something cool wrap around the base of his dick. What was that? What did it do? Auntie played around with Clyde's tip for a bit, hearing the boy's little whines of pleasure with smile. He wouldn't hurt Clyde, he hadn't planned to from the start. The large amount of lube he spread on his fingers pretty much proved that.

Pressing a lubed finger to Clyde's hole, he let it slide in while still playing with the boy's tip as a distraction. He heard the boy whine and felt him squirm a bit more with the feeling of something inside him.

"A-Auntie! I-It feels... w-weird!" His eyes were wide open, looking for a bit of light in the darkness of the scarf. No matter how much he looked he found nothing, only felt pleasure and the wiggling of a finger inside of him. The finger kept wiggling as it moved deeper and Clyde continued to whine as he felt his hole being stretched and a foreign object, Butters' finger, being pushed inside.

Once it was all the way in Butters stopped moving it and let it sit there, allowing Clyde time to grow used to it. Once Clyde calmed down a bit, simply panting from the feeling of something in him, the lube covered finger slid outwards until it was almost all the way out, then back in. Clyde gasped a bit, but was growing used to the feeling of something inside him as the finger continued to move. "Get ready Clyde" Auntie mumbled, licking Clyde's wet tip and taking the head in his mouth before he slid in a second finger. Clyde moaned and wiggled a bit, his cock feeling great but his ass feeling odd. It was being stretched, something going in and out. He finally figured out they were his Auntie's fingers and that calmed him a bit. But still, this feeling was unusual, somewhat uncomfortable. Even through the odd feelings of his ass being finger fucked he couldn't help but moan out as Butters continued to lick the tip, swirling his tongue around the head of the young boy's dick. Sometimes Clyde's moans would grow louder and his wiggle a bit more, then go back to soft, somewhat hidden sounds of pleasure. Butters knew what those louder sounds meant, he was hitting the most pleasurable place in Clyde's ass. He kept trying for the place as his free hand squeezed and played with his nephew's balls. The little boy's moans were clearly audible next to his panting. Butters slid in a third finger, eliciting a scream-like moan from the boy. His fingers moved a bit faster and his mouth went down more on the boy's cock, letting him feel more of his Auntie's warm, moist mouth. "A-Auntie! A-Auntie I'm g-gonna.... gonna cum!" He said in between moans, but Butters just grinned at this. Nope, Clyde wouldn't be orgasming until his Auntie said so.

"Oh really now my dirty little nephew?" He mumbled, going back down and taking Clyde's dick into his mouth, sucking and licking. The hand on his balls squeezed more while the fingers wiggled as they moved in and out. Clyde let out a small scream and thrusted upwards but nothing came out, he was still hard and wanted to cum. "A-Auntie! S-Something is.... wrong! I.... oh god! I didn't c-c-cum!"

His Auntie grinned and removed his mouth from the boy along with the hand that had been on Clyde's balls. The fingers still moved in his ass, but slowly. Butters grinned once more, licking above the thing he had placed on the base of Clyde's dick. "You won't cum until I say so, its your punishment you horny nephew of mine." He licked over the thing again. "Its called a cockring. Get used to it, it'll be on for the rest of your punishment. Now, on to the next thing," Butters reached over and grabbed the one item he had put next to him on the bed.

Clyde listened closely, but didn't hear or feel anything until his Auntie's fingers left him, the tip of something replacing them. The thing was being pushed in. It felt bigger than Auntie's three fingers and kind of hurt. It was stretching him out so much, just the feeling of something going inside him felt weird. Clyde whined a bit as it went further in, getting bigger. Auntie was being slow, patient, making sure not to hurt the boy. Finally, after a minute or so of slow pushing, it was in to the hilt. Clyde was panting loud, whining a bit too at the weird sensation. Auntie leaned up and kissed the boy, petting his cheek. "Shh, I won't do anything until you're ready. Tell me when its okay, alright Clyde?" Clyde nodded and waited a few seconds before nodding again. "G-Go ahead."

Butters pulled the dildo out slowly until he was almost at the tip, then pushed it back in. Every time his speed grew a bit more, Clyde's squirms becoming a bit less. Once reaching a considerably fast speed Butters stayed within the rhythm, only to start slowing down a moment later, Clyde's loud moans making him grin again. Finally it was still inside Clyde and the boy whined a bit. "Do you know why your Uncle likes this toy?" Clyde shook his head and Butters kissed him, licking Clyde's lips. "Its something called a vibrator." Pressing on the switch he made sure it was on low and watched his nephew's body shake in shock. Clyde moaned and wanted to come again quickly, but once more his body's request to release its liquids was denied. Leopold chuckled as he watched the boy. While Clyde had been growing close to orgasm Butters had been taking off his pants and putting some lube on his cock. It was his turn.

Naked, the blond adult crawled back to Clyde and shut the vibrator off, pulling it out and throwing it to the side. "A-Auntie please let me cum. Please Auntie! Please!"

"Shush Clyde. Bend your knees and spread your legs really wide." Butters ordered. Clyde did so, wondering what was next for him. He felt his Auntie grab each of his knees and push them back. "How would you like your Auntie inside you?" And with that he pushed himself into Clyde's ass, not waiting for a reply. Sure, he was bigger than the vibrator, but Clyde wanted this, so he would get it. He started slow but quickly his pace became fast as he hit a spot in Clyde's ass that made him cry out in pleasure over and over. The sounds, the feeling of Clyde's tight little ass... it was amazing. Butters moved as fast as he could, moaning loudly. He could barely hear Clyde's moans over his own.

His Auntie's moans made him hotter though. He still wanted to cum badly and the loud moans and the amazing feeling of his Auntie made this want even greater. The blond pressed his lips onto Clyde's, kissing him over and over. Clyde felt the man move his lips down the Clyde's neck and growl a bit. "He's m-marked you hmm? S-Seems I'll have t-to mark you too." Butters began sucking on Clyde's neck, moaning into it as he continued thrusting. "P-Please Auntie! L-Let me... oh God l-let me cum p-please!"

"Well... I h-have to make... three more marks, t-then I'll think about it." He moved down and began making a mark on Clyde's chest. It was moving up and down so fast, Clyde panting hard. Butters heard a choked whine and looked up, moving onto another mark. He didn't want to make them to noticeable, but wanted them to be there. He heard another choked whine and Butters heard this one a little more over his own moans. He chuckled and licked his way back up to Clyde's neck, examining the small hickeys he had made as he went. "D-Don't cry... Clyde, only o-one ...more." Butters was so close, but he restrained himself from letting go while still moving inside Clyde. He wanted Clyde to cum with him.

He finished the last hickey quick, not even sure if it really left a mark. He reached down, kissing Clyde's lips, and undid the cockring. Almost immediately Clyde let loose. Finally all the pressure on his cock was gone. After three failed orgasms he finally came. He was still crying, but now because it felt so good, his liquids over Auntie's and his own stomach.

Butters came at the same moment, screaming with his nephew from the pleasure. He used the last of his strength to pull himself out and lay next to Clyde. Clyde felt his Auntie's liquids seeping from his hole and smiled, still crying a bit. He felt the scarf loosen and then fall from his face. He turned to look at his Auntie and his smile grew brighter. Sure Auntie looked tired but he was smiling at Clyde, wrapping his arms around the still bound boy. "I love you Cly, I love you my cute little nephew. I do. I was going to do this at some point, but I wanted you to be older. I didn't want to do this while you were twelve, you're to young for sex Cly." Butters murmured, petting Clyde's cheek.

"I love you too Auntie and I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it anymore." Clyde kissed his Auntie and smiled. Butters looked at that innocent face and couldn't help but kiss the boy back. Now he understood how Kenny could do this with Kylie. He wasn't thinking _"This is a kid, its wrong but I'll do it because its wrong"_. No, even if it was a child love was okay. Butters still didn't approve. Of course he still had his emotions for Kenny, but he had Clyde, and once Clyde grew old enough he'd get all the sexual love he wanted from Butters. But for now he wanted to be a good Auntie and wait. He reached behind Clyde and pressed a small button on the handcuffs. They became undone and Butters threw them carelessly to the side, enjoying the embrace he was instantly captured in.

"You're the best Auntie ever. I love you more than anyone else. I'll never love anyone more than you Auntie, I promise." Clyde had stopped crying now and was smiling. "I even got you a present to prove it. Its something you can always wear." Clyde moved from the bed and walked to his clothes, reaching into his pants pocket. He took a small box from the pocket and brought it back to the bed. "For you." He said, holding out the present. Butters took it and opened the box. Inside was a small necklace with a golden chain, on the necklace was a heart locket. Curious, he opened the locket and inside held a picture of a smiling Clyde. Butters smiled and hugged the boy tight. "How did you get this?" "I have a small job... I saved up for you Auntie. I wanted to prove my love and get you something nice!" Clyde said, his innocent-looking eyes making Butters' smile even bigger.

Clyde shivered a bit a moment later and looked behind him, at his ass. "Its still dripping... hope I didn't get any on the floor..." Leopold pushed his nephew down. Once more wouldn't hurt, right? He bent down behind Clyde, who was laying on his stomach, and licked his asshole as the cum slowly come from it. Butters chuckled as he saw the young boy growing hard again. "Nng... oh Auntie!" He finally flipped Clyde over and looked at the boys stomach. He tsked and licked the liquid. "What a dirty boy I have here." The adult commented, licking his stomach clean. This time instead of moans it was whines. He continued licking until all the liquid was off his nephew and then looked at his own stomach. "I think the person who made this mess should clean it, don't you? It tastes really good, so I don't think you'll mind licking your cum off me, will you Clyde?"

Shaking his head, Clyde leaned over his Auntie's stomach once Butters had laid down. He began licking, tasting himself, and whinning as Leopold's teasing hands went over him while he worked, making him more erect. Once he was almost done Clyde eyed his obviously horny Auntie. He grinned and moved towards the large cock. He placed his tongue on the tip and watched his Auntie's head move back while he moaned. Cly wrapped his lips around his Auntie's dick and bobbed his head up and down, not attempting to deep throat Butters until the man thrusted upwards into the little boy's mouth. He gagged a few times before the large cock found its way down the small boy's throat. Clyde smiled as he watched his Auntie moan.

Butters' eyes were on Clyde. The little innocent boy deep throating his dick felt good, but watching that boy smile and look up at him made the experience all the more erotic. Soon enough Butters was yelling out a warning that he was going to orgasm, but Clyde continued bobbing his head up and down once his Auntie came, milking out every last drop. Once he couldn't get anymore he swallowed and lifted his head from the man.

"Now its your turn. You still want more you dirty little boy, so I'll have to give it to you." He watched Clyde blush and chuckled once more. He got up and picked up the vibrator that had fallen not to far from the bed. "How about we use this in a different way." Butters suggested, getting back on the bed. He sat himself next to Clyde and turned the toy onto high and placed the vibrator next to Clyde's cock. Automatically the vibrations made his moan and squirm, but his Auntie moved, straddling the boy so he couldn't wiggle away from the vibrator. Clyde, just as his Auntie had, called out a warning of orgasm. Butters turned around, still holding the boy's hips with his legs, and placed his mouth over the tip. Every other part of Clyde's dick was still being stimulated by the toy.

Clyde came into his Auntie's mouth with a scream and panted heavily once the orgasm was over, the vibrator being turned off and thrown to the other side of the room. "Last time Cly, the last time for a while." Auntie said with a nod. "Now be a good boy and go get the candy from my drawer."

Jumping up, the little naked boy ran to the nightstand drawer and pulled out what he thought was candy. He ate a piece and crawled back onto the bed next to his Auntie. "I love you." He said drowsily. He fell asleep moments later to his Auntie petting his hair and whispering a small, "I love you too Cly, I love you too."


End file.
